simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PolishJewel
Witaj na moim profilu! ♥ No to ten, teges, no... Zazwyczaj na portalach wolę pozostać zagadką, no ale jak wszyscy, to wszyscy, w końcu jesteśmy jedną wielką rodziną (simmers! ♥). Nazywam się Kaśka, wierna fanka serii The Sims od roku 2006 (dzięki mojej kuzynce, pokazała mi tą grę, pozdrowienia dla niej ♥). Piszę po angielsku dwie tzw. "simfictions": jedną od sierpnia 2013 o Strangetown (Dziwnowie) i o rodzinie Grunt (Kamasz), a drugą o Dinie Kaliente i jej mężu, Michale, od lipca 2014. Z niecierpliwością czekam na premierę The Sims 4, choć The Sims 2 zawsze będzie moją ukochaną częścią i z niej nigdy nie zrezygnuję ♥ Swoją nazwę użytkownika wymyśliłam inspirując się tytułem jednej z mojej simfiction pt. "The Jewel Of Strangetown". Ps: Nie cierpię 90% spolszczonych wersji imion i nazwisk simów, więc używam tych oryginalnych. No chyba, że będzie jakiś mało popularny sim, to napiszę po polsku. Więcej o mnie Nie jestem jakimś ekspertem od "ozdabiania" swojego profilu tutaj, więc macie tutaj kilka wypisanych faktów o mnie jako fance simsów: Cechy (zgodne z The Sims 3): ♥ artysta ♥ podekscytowany ♥ miłośnik psów ♥ oko fotografa ♥ uwielbia zimno Znak zodiaku i osobowość (zgodnie z prawdą): Znak: Waga Niechlujny ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ □ □ Schludny Nieśmiały ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ □ □ □ □ □ Otwarty Leniwy ■ ■ ■ ■ □ □ □ □ □ □ Aktywny Poważny ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ □ □ □ □ □ Lekkoduch Zrzędliwy ■ ■ ■ ■ □ □ □ □ □ □ Uprzejmy Ulubione: Jedzenie: Spaghetti Muzyka: rock Kolor: zielony Moi simowie Ulubione paringi: 1. General Buzz Grunt / Lyla Grunt (Dziwnowo) 2. Dina Caliente / Michael Bachelor (Miłowo) 3. Brandi Broke / Skip Broke (Miłowo) 4. Hermia Capp / Mercutio Monty (Werona) 5. Florence Delarosa / Malcolm Landgraab IV (Lazurowa Promenada) 6. Claudio Monty / Olivia Monty (Werona) 7. Lazlo Curious / Crystal Vu (Dziwnowo) 8. Nervous Subject / Erin Singles (Dziwnowo) Top 5 ulubionych simek: ''' 1. Lyla Grunt (Lilia Kamasz) 2. Dina Caliente 3. Erin Singles (Ernestyna Jedynak) 4. Cassandra Goth 5. Crystal Vu (Blanka Bateryjka) '''Top 5 ulubionych simów: 1. General Buzz Grunt (Generał Bolesław Kamasz) 2. Skip Broke (Sławomir Biedak) 3. Nervous Subject (Nerwus Jakiś) 4. Lazlo Curious (Leszek Dziwak) 5. Buck Grunt (Bartłomiej Kamasz) Gdzie można mnie znaleźć? Mój simblr --> strangetownstory.tumblr.com (język angielski) Tam można znaleźć moje historyjki, zdjęcia moich simów i inne simopodobne rzeczy :3 Nie udostępniam swojego facebooka, ani bardziej osobowych danych takich jak wiek, dokładna miejscowość zamieszkania, czy też...numer telefonu (tak, paru mi się pytało -.-) To co kocham najbardziej (oprócz serii The Sims) Kocham moją rodzinę i moich wiernych, prawdziwych przyjaciół ♥ Dziękuję, że jesteście! Filmy, które kocham i polecam: ' ♥ Władca Pierścieni (szczególnie pierwsza część, ale wszystkie są genialne) ♥ Harry Potter (1-7) ♥ Gwiezdne Wojny (stara i nowa trylogia, chociaż starsza bardziej przypadła mi do gustu) ♥ Heathers ♥ 17 Again ♥ Braveheart: Waleczne serce ♥ Ostatni Mohikanin ♥ Kill Bill vol. 1 i vol. 2 ♥ Zgon na pogrzebie ♥ Obecność ♥ Straszny Film (1-5) '''Książki, które kocham i polecam: ' ♥ Weronika postanawia umrzeć ♥ Ulysses Moore: Wrota Czasu ♥ Klejnot Medyny ♥ Wakacje z duchami '''Wykonawcy/zespoły, które kocham: (UWAGA: mój gust muzyczny jest bardzo zróżnicowany, lecz głównie preferuję rock, metal symfoniczny i gothic metal, więc pierwszymi na liście będą zespoły, których słucham najczęściej): '' ♥ Epica ♥ Nightwish ♥ Sirenia ♥ Arch Enemy ♥ Nirvana ♥ Nine Inch Nails ♥ happysad ♥ Myslovitz ♥ My Chemical Romance ♥ Leaves' Eyes ♥ Kamelot ♥ Lana Del Rey ♥ Florence + The Machine ♥ Evanescence ♥ Depeche Mode ♥ The Veronicas ♥ Paramore ♥ Lindsey Stirling ♥ Vanessa-Mae ♥ Tarja Turunen ♥ Closterkeller ♥ Ayreon ♥ Sarah Brightman ♥ Angus & Julia Stone ♥ Amberian Dawn ♥ Within Temptation ♥ Eminem ♥ We are the fallen ♥ The Pretty Reckless Ulubione cytaty i wypowiedzi ♥ "Wariaci, podobnie jak dzieci, nie dają za wygraną, dopóki ich życzenie nie zostanie spełnione." '- Paulo Coelho, "Weronika postanawia umrzeć".' ♥ "... do ludzi nigdy nie trafia, co im się mówi, muszą odkrywać to sami." - '''Paulo Coelho, "Weronika postanawia umrzeć".' ♥ "Nie boję się śmierci. Umieram każdego dnia po trochu odkąd znowu jesteś w moim życiu. Ja prawdziwie, głęboko, kocham Cię ..." '- Gwiezdne Wojny: Atak klonów' ♥ "są miejsca tak potłuczone jak mocno rozbita dusza. z takich najtrudniej powrócić" - James Frey, "Milion małych kawałków" ♥ "no mountain made of money can buy you a soul" - The Pretty Reckless, "F*cked Up World" ♥ "Żyje się tylko raz, ale jeśli zrobi się to dobrze, to ten raz wystarczy". ♥ "Nie każde złoto jasno błyszczy, Nie każdy błądzi, kto wędruje. Nie każdą siłę starość zniszczy, Korzeni w głębi lód nie skuje. Z popiołów strzelą znów ogniska I mrok rozświetlą błyskawice. Złamany miecz swą moc odzyska, Król – tułacz wróci na stolicę." - Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia